Tied together version 2
by midnight972
Summary: messed up the other, so please allow me to start over...Yamato has always love Hikari, but what happens when he starts loving her even more?R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

Ok, so I pretty much wrote my self into a hole, not to mention I had no gramical ability when I first wrote it. I'm changing the story a lot, though it's plot it pretty much the same. I'm going to try to go slow, but not lag either (hit me if I mess up please). And I'd like it if you'd critique me as brutally as possible in this prologue/chapter, because I really really would like to know if it's better then the first chapter on the original. don't make it to negative though, I can't write when I know I suck… that reminds me, if it isn't to much, could you not leave one sentence (or even one word for that matter), I would like to know what you liked, or even that you didn't like.

Pretty much everyone (now that 02's over) has a Digimon companion (except for the people who believe it's wrong, aren't able to have one, or other reasons I guess, because it's be impossible for everyone to have one -.-)... which leads to some problems with hate groups and technology all together.

so please don't hate me for failing on my other attempt, I hope to win you guys back, but please be willing to leave a review, even if it's to say that I need to desperately work on things; I know I do, but I've been wrong before and it makes things easier if I here it from the audience.

I hope you enjoy

Prologue-

Here I lay, blooded, beaten, and ashamed.

It was my cowardliness that brought me here, and now I fear I can't go back.

I killed the light, I killed the hope, and I lost my friendship because I've never had courage.

His angry words were all correct; I messed up big, and I deserve what ever he's willing to dish out.

Chapter one-life with Taichi-

Even at the tender age of six, I knew when to shut up, and when to be cocky. Most kids I knew back then couldn't comprehend that fact and would show off when ever they felt like it.

Yagami Taichi was one of those kids.

My first weeks in first grade were a pain because of that kid; and when I finally thought my life couldn't suck anymore, he pretty much serves me friendship on a silver platter. I wasn't a very popular kid back then, and add the fact that I was new doubled the wedgies and spit balls. Taichi stopped it all with a wave of his hand, and I resented him for that. I felt like a coward for hiding behind him.

And that's how he tortured me.

He knew exactly how to push me, he knew my weaknesses, and when to push me.

But then I fought back. After years of being around the kid I knew his blunt weaknesses as well; and boy did I take my revenge.

...Then I met Hikari...

To put it bluntly, she was far too nice for her own good. You could take something incredibly valuable from her, and she'd ask you if she could give you another. She was also someone you wanted to be around, even just to sit by her. She brought comfort in tense situations, and brought innocents when the world seemed cruel.

But she had a dark side, and that dark side was rather creepy. She would get this far off look in her eyes when she was like this, and it seemed to happen at random. Her parents worried about her constantly, and so did Tai.

Hikari was Taichi's greatest weakness, but after meeting her she became one of my greatest weaknesses as well.

"Hikari-Chan, watch out." Tai and I would say in perfect unison at times. We considered each other rivals for Hikari's attention, and rivals for her love. The love siblings have, Taichi being her older brother and all and me never being able to be an older brother after my parents' divorce.

"She's beautiful, don't you think?" Daisuke, a boy in Hikari's grade, asked as we walked home from school one day, both of our Digimon friends slept in our backpacks.

"Who?"

"Hikari, I know you look at her, who wouldn't"

"That's sick man, Hikari's like a sister."

And that was the last day I believed that.

I couldn't look at her the same after that... If Taichi found out I thought about her in any other way, he'd castrate me. But every time she spoke to me, or joked, or smiled, I couldn't look away, I wouldn't... she truly was beautiful... an angel with clipped wings.

"Yamato-kun, what are you looking at?" Hikari asked, her innocent eyes starring into my not so innocent ones.

"Huh, oh, nothing, spaced out I guess..."

It was hard to be around her when I knew that I enjoyed being around her. I felt like a sick pervert who scored big. I felt guilty for being so happy when I was around her... like I was corrupting her innocents just by looking at her.

Taichi is going to kill me; he's going to fucking kill me...

-

Ok, so not much in it so far, I'm planning on keeping the whole high school theme, along with the Yamato's fear of loosing things close to him and junk. I'm also adding things like protesters against Digimon, school dances, as well as romances other then Yamato/Hikari and Koushiro/Mimi... if you have any couples you're dieing to have in here that doesn't contradict the story, or even if you'd like to offer up an oc, feel free to ask, and if I feel it would make a good contribution to the story I'll most likely type it in.

Please critique me until I bleed


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, I'm sorry, I've been lazy, but I've also found the reason I'm having such a hard time writing this… my crush on my brother's friend drove me to write this four years ago, but in those four years, I kind of grew up. I love the guy and everything, but in a more mature way (I'm not talking about sex, it's more of a 'I love you, but I know it'll never happen, so I'll be cool with just being friend' type thing)…but don't worry, I'm 80 sure it's going to be Yakari at the end (that twenty percent is still to be debated to this moment…it's a really hard choice)

On a lighter note, I've been watching the Hana Yori Dango drama… I'm not much of a cryer, so it surprised me when I broke down at the end of season one, and season two seems to be having those moments as well (I'm half way threw it so please don't tell me the end)

Please read and critique, and if you wish, tell me what you would like for this story (I'm writing this story for you guys, not my self)

Chapter two

Lunch hour is my least favorite hour. Taichi's stuck in class at the time, along with Sora, so really the only one I have to hang out with is Mimi, Koushiro, Daisuke and Hikari… most people would die to have a lunch period with Hikari, but I dreaded it. She would sit there next to me, totally oblivious to my stair, and when she ate…

I loved it when she said my name, the way it just rolled and flowed… her name coming from my mouth sounded disgusting, and vile. I wanted so much to just touch her, feel her with out embarrassing my self.

"Yamato-kun, you look pale." Mimi spoke up from her seat next to Koushiro. Hikari looked up at me, and worry crossed her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, just tired, I had to study late last night…" I lied; I seemed to lie a lot around her and Tai these days.

"Are you sure, I can walk with you to the nurse's office-"

"No, no, it's ok Hikari, I'll be fine." I could feel my face heat up.

"…if you're sure." She said silently and went back to her lunch that she usually only picked at.

I looked around; noticing the odd looks everyone was giving me, and then bowed my head. I was such a jerk to Hikari, I didn't deserve her trust.

"I-" I paused for a second, "um, haha, Taichi and Sora seem to be getting along lately, maybe he'll finally tell her."

"I doubt it, Taichi is to afraid she'll react the same way she did when you dumped her." Daisuke said. I glared in his direction. Sora was a hard subject for me. When I started dating her, I couldn't think of her as anything else other then one of the guys. When ever I kissed her, I always pictured Taichi, and I'm not exactly into him in any other way then as a brother.

"I'm not so sure about that, Taichi does have the crest of Courage." Koushiro stated.

"And he has loved her since grade school." Hikari joined in. I looked over at her, and watched as she stared down at her lunch. She didn't like this hour of the day, not because her mother always filled her lunch box to much, but because she's always had this thing about eating in front of everyone.

"I'm sure if Taichi doesn't hurry up though, Sora will be taken, I hear a lot of guys talk about her." Daisuke stated. He was right; it seemed all of the Digi-girls where in the sights of a lot of boys these days. Miyako (even when she's taken and goes to a separate school) is constantly described as a teacher type, the kind young boys dream about during class. Sora was the sporty type, who'd try out for any sport. Mimi was the girly type, the kind of girl who you wouldn't mind being dragged around in the mall. Hikari… Hikari I guess would be the natural type, the kind of girl you could talk to with out being nervous…

"Do boys talk about me?" Mimi asked. Everyone looked at her, and gave her there own little look. She could be a little oblivious at times, I mean, Mimi's drop dead gorgeous, if Koushiro didn't love her, I'd probably ask her out (and if Hikari didn't have my mind twenty-four seven.)

"All the time." Koushiro decided to speak up. Mimi looked slightly surprised then smiled.

"Does it make you jealous Koushiro-kun?" she giggled. Koushiro's face turned red, and it seemed every word in that giant head of his vanished from his vocabulary.

"I-I, no, of course not." He stumbled across the words and looked away from Mimi. Mimi looked slightly disappointed.

"Lunch hour will be done in a few minutes, I should probably go, bye Koushiro, Mimi, Daisuke… Yamato." Hikari gave a smile, nodded her head, gathered her things and left.

"Hey, wait for me!" Daisuke called, getting up as quickly as he could and ran after her.

I kept my eyes away from her retreating figure, and tried to keep my mind off the younger Yagami.

"Ah, Koushiro-kun, do you mind getting me some juice, I'm a little thirsty."

"Uh, we only-"

"Please." I heard Mimi say, though I didn't look up, I knew what was coming, and I wished it didn't have to.

"Um, ok." I heard Koushiro's shoes tap away, leaving Mimi and I alone at our table.

"Ya…Ma…To…kun, you really should be more secretive of your feelings for Hikari-chan, you were practically screaming out you confession." I sighed and looked up at Mimi.

"Are you going to tell Taichi?"

"And get you killed!" she whispered to me, and came closer, "Taichi is an idiot, he'll punch first and most likely not think about it later. Remember what he did to Daisuke last year." I gulped slightly. Taichi had gotten angry over all the calls Daisuke had been giving Hikari, and finally one day took the younger boy out behind his apartment building… I'm not sure what happened, cause it was one of the times I hadn't helped him beat one of Hikari's admirers, but Daisuke now only calls Hikari only once a week, for less then a half hour.

"I want to help you win Hikari's heart." I looked up, did a startled "Huh" and nearly jumped away when I noticed how close Mimi was to me. She grabbed my shoulder and shook me slightly, "I fear Hikari will never find love, with your brother gone, Daisuke being to afraid… the only other boy would be Koushiro and you know I've had my eye on him since Jou's graduation party…" she paused for a second, "I want you to be happy as well, you being one of my dearest friends." She added.

I only gave a numb nod. The idea of Mimi helping me… it was odd, me relying on Mimi instead of it being the other way around… but in a way Mimi was more experienced in this situation then me.

"we'll meet at Miyako's shop after school today, we'll need help." She smiled and sat back in her seat, waving to Koushiro as he approached. Koushiro gave her a tiny smile and nodded to me, handing the juice over to Mimi and standing next to her seat awaiting the bell.

-Miyako's shop

"I knew it!" Miyako shrieked after Mimi told her about my infatuation with Hikari. I sighed, feeling more and more awkward as the minutes went by.

"We need your help Miyako-san, as Hikari's best friend; does she ever talk about Yamato?" Mimi asked, taking on the roll of investigator.

"hmm… no, I don't remember her ever talking with me about Yamato unless it had something to do with Taichi…" she said, "but I'm sure he must have came to her mind… Hikari doesn't really talk about any boys, she doesn't like to talk about romance really…" Miyako said.

"Never?" Mimi asked, looking astonished.

"well she does talk about her brother, but only how he's kind of an idiot… and she does talk about Daisuke, but really only says he's a lot like her brother…"

"Hum, but when she when she had that crush on T.k., didn't she ever talk about him?"

"Actually… she talk more about him after she got over her crush with him then she did when she had the crush…" Miyako sighed, "I'm really no help."

"no, no, you just gave me an idea!" Mimi said, and slowly looked in my direction (creeping me out might I add), "I've figured Hikari out!"

"huh, that quickly?" both Miyako and I said at the same time.

"Yes, of course, it's so obvious!" Mimi said. Both Miyako and I leaned in as she beckoned us to, "Hikari-chan…" she paused, "obviously loves blonds." (Insert sweat drop here) "Hikari-chan used to love Takeru-kun, but he just didn't have that rockers edge! It's only natural for a girl to fall for her first love's cooler older brother!" I sighed and started walking away. If Mimi was correct, I surly didn't just want Hikari to love me just because I have a "rocker's edge".

"Wait, Yamato!" I heard Mimi call. I waved her off and got into my car; she can get a ride with Miyako.

--AN

Sorry for the wait, like I said before, It took me a while to get over my writers block, and to find out it's because I matured made me kinda mad… weather that's the true reason or not.

Anyways, I've also found out what I would like to do when I got out of high school. At first, I was just going to go to an art school, but my real dream is not to make money selling what God gave me, but to help children. I was molested as a child, and at that time, I really wished I could talk to someone… but I was to afraid to. My parents didn't know what was going on, and they still don't know (and I plan to leave it that way)… I want to be able to help a child gain a bright future, and I don't think I could ever do that by making millions off of something I love to do… I want everyone to be happy, that's my greatest dream, so I've decided to become a child psychologist, or maybe even a elementary school councilor. Wish me luck

Now, enough of my ranting, please comment, I would love to read it, even if it's to say that I'm a complete idiot (I am, but then again, I like being an idiot sometimes) and I'll try to speed up my posts and make them good as well. I plan to keep Mimi as the matchmaker, because it's fun to write her as one, and I plan to keep Taichi as kind of the villain…yet not.


End file.
